tokimekifandomcom-20200213-history
Transformations
The transformations of Ranze are an ongoing theme. She is pictured both in actual transformations, and she also mentally pictures various transformations she might turn into if she's not careful. Imagined Episode 3 Apple/other foods Book Real Episode 1 RanzeBitesYoko.jpg|bites Yoko Ep1.jpg|Becomes her Episode 2 RanzeBitesBaseball.jpg|Bites baseball RanzeIsBaseball.jpg|Becomes baseball RanzeIsDog.jpg|bites dog (offscreen) Episode 3 RanzeIsToast.jpg|Bites toast RanzeIsYellowBird.jpg|Bites a yellow bird offscreen. She also bites a cat which she uses to sneak into Shun's bath Episode 4 Ep4restaurantLadyTransform.jpg|bites the greeting lady at a restaurant Episode 5 No transformations occur Episode 6 When Mohri is being chased by a Yakuza minion of Tamasaburo Kamiya, Ranze attacks and bites the Yakuza, turning into him and pointing her father's pursuers in the wrong direction. YakuzaTransformation.jpg Ep6againCat.jpg|she also bites the cat from episode 3 a second time to sneak into Shun's house again Episode 7 She bites Tamasaburo Kamiya to avoid her parents in the haunted house. Ep7transformedIntoTamasaburo.jpg Episode 8 She bites Kunihiko and takes on his form Ep8transformKunihiko.jpg Episode 9 Puppy.jpg|Ranze bites a puppy to avoid having to be held accountable for attacking a painter Episode 12 She bites another dog (one that she fell on) to avoid being arrested for accusations of being a thief. Ep12dogLand.jpg Ep12dogBite.jpg Ep12dogHold.jpg Ep12male.jpg Ep12chase.jpg Ep12saved.jpg Episode 13 She attacks a BEAR Ep13bearBite.jpg Episode 14 She attacks a physician who sees her in her underwear. Ep14doctorBite.jpg Episode 16 Ranze loves biting innocent puppies for no good reason. Ep16apology.jpg Ep16distract.jpg Ep16fangs.jpg Ep16rapeTime.jpg Ep16path.jpg Ep16bridge.jpg Episode 19 She bites Yoko again so she can date a giant who wanted to date Yoko. He is able to see through the transformation though. Episode 21 She bites a familiar-looking cat to escape Emiko. Ep21runningFang.jpg Ep21screamCat.jpg Ep21twoCats.jpg After a plant tickles her brown cat nose and reverts her to her human form, she bumps into Shun and ends up biting him as well, to effect his escape. Ep21fangsRanze.jpg Ep21bittenShun.jpg Ep21twoShuns.jpg Episode 22 She attacks Shuusai to avoid getting caught for spying on Shun shirtless. Ep22distractingShuusai.jpg Ep22grabbingShuusai.jpg Ep22bitingShuusai.jpg Ep22clawsShuunse.jpg|while fighting Yoko (still disguised as Shuusai) she bites Yoko in response to her (as his) cheek being scratched Ep22bitingWhileTransformed.jpg Tokimeki22slippersReturnedMysteriouslyYoko.jpg|strangely, while Yoko's slippers fell off during the fight, they were back in place on her during the flashing sequence. It also appears that she is being bitten on the neck instead of the hand Episode 23 Although she is not seen biting the yellow bird again, she is seen having taken its form when she is pursuing Sand before he reaches Shun and Hanae Ep23againBird.jpg Ep23bitingRanze.jpg|but we do see Ranze biting later... Ep23victimHanae.jpg|when she arrives and assaults Hanae from behind Episode 25 At the start of the episode she bites a dog to catch a runaway stroller. Ep25dalmation.jpg YokoKamiyaAgainEp25.jpg|and she bites Yoko (offscreen, seen only hovering over her unconscious body) to spy on Shun Ep25apple.jpg|dat apple As seen in the preview at the end of episode 24 (which had no transformations) Ranze bites a white cat but Shun Makabe witnesses it. Ep25whiteCat.jpg Ep25redApple.jpg Ep25witness.jpg Category:Content